1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing program and an information processing apparatus, and in particular to an information processing program and an information processing apparatus for displaying a list of entry words such as, for example, terms registered in an electronic dictionary or an index of an electronic book on a screen and displaying an meaning or a sentence corresponding to the entry word selected by the user.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are conventional technologies for, when a list of entry words cannot entirely be displayed at a time on a screen, displaying only a part of the list on the screen and allowing the rest of the list to be displayed by an operation by the user of a scroll bar (see, for example, patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-188753). According to patent document 1, a part of the list of entry words is displayed on a touch panel display, and the entry words displayed on the screen are changed by a touch operation by the user on the scroll bar, which is also displayed on the touch panel. The user can display a desired entry word on the screen by operating the scroll bar, and then display a meaning of the entry word by touching the entry word.
However, according to the technology described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-188753, it is absolutely necessary to touch the scroll bar in order to change the entry words displayed on the screen. This requires the user to operate the scroll bar while checking whether the desired entry word is displayed or not. This causes a problem that the line of sight needs to be frequently moved and makes the user's eyes tired. In addition, for example, in order to find the meanings of many entry words, the procedure of operating the scroll bar and touching an entry word to check the meaning thereof and then again operating the scroll bar and touching another entry word to check the meaning thereof needs to be repeated. The line of sight and also the fingers of the user need to be frequently moved between the scroll bar and each entry word. This has a problem of poor operability.